A Test Of Fate
by Ace1998
Summary: Do you have what it takes to survive until the end? Join Ryan, a 15 year old boy enrolled in local university and later discover that his world is tearing apart. Together with his partner, they must travel back in time to change the history, but he landed in a weird world where his fate changed, forever... (Based on PMD: Explorers of the Sky)


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Somewhere in this world, there was a huge floating island, surrounded with various other smaller islands which contains only nothingness but a very tall, majestic, and ancient looking tower. Hardly anyone knows about this island nor the tower itself and honestly, no one actually knows about it. The tower itself emits faint ticking sound like an old grandfather clock throughout the entire floors. At the top of the tower lives a humongous iron bodied creature with a large glowing gem embedded at its chest, standing at the edge of the tower looking at the vast floating islands that spread beyond it. The figure sense something odd is about to happen but shakes its head, trying to ignore his thoughts.

' _Why I'm feeling something awful is about to happen? The flow of time still in perfect condition… and the Time Gears still intact at its respective places thanks to those trio of lake guardians. Is it the universe is… changing somehow? Or maybe it was my imagination?'_ he wondered, couldn't help himself.

Suddenly, in a split second a massive earthquake occurring at the whole island. The tower, where the figure was standing started shaking wildly before some parts of the tower falls apart on its own. The creature is in complete panic mode when he started to thrash around as he tried to use its power to control the earthquake and tried to protect the tower itself. He then concentrate his power at his embedded gem but it was no use as the tower began to collapse itself.

"GAH, TH-THIS IS PAINFUL! THE TIME… I-IS MESSING UP… THE UNIVERSE… DISTORTING… UGH…" Desperate to regain control the horrible situation, a black aura started to form around the beast before it is engulfed within the aura itself. "MUST… STOP… TIME… DISTORTING…" he trembled before giving out a loud blood curling roar to the sky that echoed throughout the world…

* * *

 **Jubilife City University, 4.55 p.m.**

"All right everyone, I hope you all make your preparations for your upcoming final examination which will held in two weeks' time. Make sure to submit your last week assignments on my table before leaving the auditorium. If there's no question, you all may dismiss."

Immediately, all the students rushed to the table submitting their assignment before leaving. Chattering students in the auditorium started to get louder as they talked about the lessons they had learned and their preparations for the upcoming exam. In a short time, the hall started to get empty when suddenly;

"Hey you over there, come here for a sec. I just want to have a word with you." The professor in white long lab coat called to someone at the side of the auditorium.

A 15 year old boy just finished packed his bag shuffled his way to the professor, wondering what his professor want from him. "Yes, Professor Avery? What can I do for you?" said the boy once he arrived at the side of the hall.

"Ryan, I just want to inform you that your request for using the research lab at the second floor is approved. You can use the lab all day if you want, but make sure not to damage any delicate lab equipment in it ok?" said Professor Avery. "Understood, and thank you for letting me and my friend for using the lab." said Ryan with its eyes beamed toward his lecturer. "Don't mentioned it, Ryan. In fact, you're one of the best students that I've ever had for the past two years. I'm gladly to help. Well, if you don't have anything else to say, you may leave now." said the professor, stacking up the assignments that her students submitted at the table.

Ryan exited the auditorium and began walked towards the already deserted hallway. He started to take the next turn when suddenly, someone taps on his shoulder, "Hey there man! What's up?" He jumps in surprise and quickly turns around to see who's tapping his shoulder. A boy which is slightly older and taller than him with a Helioptile at his right shoulder grinning at him. It was his colleague friend from Kalos region.

"Zack, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me? It gives me creeps you know…" said Ryan, pouting as he punched slightly at his friend's arm. Zack rub his arm while smirking at him, "Heh, don't be like a scaredy Skitty. Just suck it up man. By the way, how's the request? Is it approved?" he asked, swiftly changed the topic. Ryan just rolled his eyes and continued, "Well, the good news is yes, it's approved. We're allowed to use the research lab tomorrow. We can start our experiments then. But she says that we have to be careful while in the lab so we don't accidently damage the equipment's." said Ryan. Zack fist punch in the air, overwhelmed upon hearing the news. "Awesome, I've been waiting like whole semester to get my hands on the new machine they just bought it last month. Don't you feel the excitement, Annie?" "Helioptile!" the lizard-like Pokémon yipped, fisting one of its tiny feet into the air, mimicking its trainer.

"So, how's your Pokémon doing? I heard one of yours was rushed to the Center because of food poisoning right?" asked Zack, remembering that his friend rushed to the center last week, carrying a small creature in his hand. "Oh, don't worry, he's fine now. I brought him along with me right now. Back to his own self again." said Ryan, gesturing his hand to one of his poke balls at his waist. "Can I see that cutie?" ask Zack. "Sure. No problem." Ryan took out one of his poke ball and press a button at the center of the ball. He then called out and toss the ball in the air. "Sparky, come out!"

The ball shoots out a blue beam and within seconds, a Pokémon materialized in front of them. It is a quadruped Pokémon with black fur covers it rear body to its hind legs and blue fur that covers all the way to the face. A small tuft of fur can be seen at its head and cheeks. Its tail has a shape of a four pointed star at its tip. It has a pair of large ears that also have a star shaped inside its ears. The hind legs was covered in black and have yellow rings above its forepaws.

"Shinx!" The male Pokémon called out and leaps into Ryan's arm. "Hey there fella. Feeling good?" said Ryan, smiling while scratching the Pokémon's chin. "Shinx, Shinx!" said Sparky, nodding with its eyes closed as if he was answering that he's doing great. "Well, I guess he's back to himself again. Oh, how cute your little fur ball is~~…" said Zack, ruffling the tuft of fur on top of its head. Sparky yips happily and closes his eyes, enjoying the human hand petting his head and its tail flicking wildly. Ryan and Zack had a good laugh at this hilarious scene, even the Helioptile giggled at her little friend's antics when…

"FIVE TEN! DO GROCERY FOR MOM! FIVE TEN! DO GROCERY FOR MOM!"

Ryan jumped in surprise when a loud computer sound blasted through his Xtransceiver that his dad gave him as a souvenir after going an outstation from Unova region. He held his arm where the device was strapped around his wrist and gasped. "Crap! I've forgot about the grocery thing! Sorry Zack, I've gotta go now or else my mom will blow her top, Adios!" said Ryan, now in full panic mode as he started to run across the hallway, but he tripped his own feet in the process and land hard, face first and Sparky fell from his arm and rolled to the floor. Zack just sweat dropped at this and sighed. Ryan then got up to his feet and turned to Zack, "Well, this time I'll scram. See ya Zack!" said the boy before turned back and began to run again. "Shinx!" Sparky called out, following Ryan across the hallway. Zack just shrugged his shoulder at his friend's hasty character. "I admired the big brain of his, but he needs to slow down a bit…" Then he saw him tripping his feet again as the Flash Pokémon ran past between his legs. "Okay… Maybe a lot…" said Zack, sighing. "Helioptile…" Annie just nodded slowly, shows a worried expression on her face.

* * *

 **Ryan's House, Five minutes later…**

By the time Ryan had reached his house, he was panting hard, gasping for breath. The distance from the university to his house was pretty far, considering he has to get up 15 minutes before 7 in the morning every day just to get ready for the day to attend every class conducted at the university.

"Huh… made it… huh… at last… huh..." said Ryan, still gasping for breath _. 'If only repairing bicycles wasn't so hard…'_ he thought in his head, regretting for not paying attention to his dad that used to teach him repairing bicycles when he was a little boy.

Sparky managed catch up to him and arrived first at the house. He doesn't show any sign of gasping and panting. He just sitting near the door, tilting his head slightly at his master, look worried. "Shinx?" Sparky squeaked, as if he's asking Ryan that is he all right or not.

"Don't worry. I'm… huh… fine. Come on, let's get this over with." said Ryan, picked him up from the ground. "Mom! I'm home." He called out to his mom while knocking the door. He waited for the door to open, but there's no respond. He then knocked again several more times… still no answer. He tried to turn the door knob but it is locked from inside.

' _That's weird. Is she's not here?'_ he wondered.

His mom rarely goes out, especially this late evening because she usually busied herself making dinner for the family and the Pokémon. His train of thought suddenly interrupted by a sound of turning door knob. Behind it, Ryan was greeted by a Pokémon.

The creature is quadruped, like his Sparky, but a lot bigger. Its body covered in white creamed fur with pink paws, ears and tail. It also have two pale cream coloured bows with pinkish center, one on its left ear and one on its neck, which two of its 'ribbons' came from and the other two came from the other bow. Its large blue aqua eyes will certainly make this Pokémon look cute and adorable.

"Sylveon!" The Pokémon called out to him as its ribbons twisting the door knob. Its high-pitched voice alone could be easily recognised as a female sylveon. "Hi there, Sylvia. Where's mom?" He asked while petting the Pokémon's head. Sylvia then extends one of her ribbons and pointed to the kitchen where his mom were. He then entered the house and straight to the kitchen followed by Sylvia which she went to the living room and jumps onto the couch.

"Mom, I'm home" Ryan called out to his mom.

"Ah, Ryan, there you are. About time you show up. Where you've been?" she asked, still chopping some vegetables. "Doesn't matter mom. So, where is the grocery list?" asked Ryan, eager to get his chores done in an instant.

His mom stopped chopping and handed him a relatively long list of groceries and bunch of stuffs. "Here's the list you'll need to buy. Some onions, jams, apples, other things... Quite a lot of stuff dear. I don't know if you can carry that much by yourself…" She ponders a bit, thinking of a solution before spoke back, "I know, maybe you'll probably need some help with that." She then look around, searched for something… or in this case, someone. Then, she spot a figure sleeping peacefully at the couch. "Sylvia!" she called out the pink feline over the kitchen.

The sylveon's ears twitched as she heard someone called her name, disturbing her slumber. The Pokémon then jumps from the living room's couch and went to the kitchen. "Veon?" she cooed, as if she asking why her master did called her. Ryan's mom kneed down to her Pokémon and said, "Sylvia, I want you to follow my son and help his groceries okay?" Before the feline could respond, Ryan assured his mom that he and his Pokémon should go themselves.

"Don't worry mom. I've got my own buddies that can help me with the groceries. Sylvia, you should stay and help mom out okay?" said Ryan, rubbing his hand to the sylveon's head, which the Pokémon returns it affectionately.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of stuff you'll need to buy dear." said his mom, with a concerned voice.

"Totally. I've another Pokémon beside my Sparky. He should be a big help." said Ryan, taking out one of his poke ball from his waist belt.

"Who? Your Treecko perhaps?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom, didn't you remember that he evolved into Grovyle like… three months ago?" Ryan groaned, rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah… I remember now. Your Treecko evolved into Grovyle when you travelling with your sister at the nearby forest." said his mom sarcastically as she continued to chop the vegetables again.

"You know, you should be grateful that your Treecko… I mean your Grovyle saved you and your sister from the Mightyenas back then, otherwise both of you could…"

She then trailed of blabbering about the incident that had happened back then. Ryan observed the poke ball in his hand which contain his beloved Grovyle and stared at it blankly.

' _She's right about one thing though. I have to put my trust into my friends. Without him, me and my sister couldn't defend ourselves from the mightyenas back then. Or it could've been worse…'_ He thought as his mind began to stirred back, remembering the past event that almost cost their lives.

* * *

 **Flashback, Eterna Forest, 3 months ago…**

"Honey, are you sure you want to follow your brother to the forest? He just want to conduct a research for his studies and it's dangerous to go without having your own Pokémon to protect you…" said Ryan's mom, with a worried voice. She knew that her daughter was literally still young, being only 10 years old and she doesn't have a Pokémon to defend herself. Her daughter would had to wait for another two years before she would became an official Pokémon trainer.

"Don't worry mom. My Pokémon and I will take care of her. Right buddy?" said Ryan, looking at his Pokémon.

"Treecko!" the gecko Pokémon answered, with his confidence voice, putting one of his hands to its chest.

"You see mom? Big brother will protect me for sure. So please pretty please~~?" said the little girl, with pleading glittering eyes.

Ryan's mom just sighed to her daughter unable to resist the look on her face. She knew that there's no way she could do to prevent her daughter followed her brother into the forest. Let alone with her adventurous attitude. "Fine… But please listen to your brother while exploring with him okay? I don't want both of you to get into any kinds of trouble. Especially you young woman."

"Roger that mom!" said the blonde haired girl happily with her carefree smile carved on her face.

"I'll take care of Riley with me. So don't worry about us." said Ryan, assuring his mom.

"Well, if it that's settle, I'm off to home now. Take care you two and don't be late for dinner 'kay. Call me when you're done Ryan." said his mom and droves away.

"Right then, shall we go on?" Ryan asked to his little sister, returning his Pokémon to its ball.

"Yay! Let's go!" said Riley, making a fist punch in the air.

About half a mile away, Ryan's mom carefully navigate her car through the dense forest. Just as she adjusted the rearview mirror, she immediately slammed the brakes. She couldn't believe what she saw at the back of the seat. A guide map of Eterna Forest which is crucial for navigating through winding roads and complex paths in the forest and… another Poke ball?

"Oh no…"

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

The two siblings had been walked for a while now, exploring the deep forest that spread beyond them ready to be discovered. Ryan kept looking at the pokedex that was given by the local professor, Professor Rowan. Riley, on the other hand still can't believe that she was going an adventure. Sometimes, she would stop walking, observing the nature and wild Pokémon around her. She sometimes also wandered off herself while Ryan doesn't noticed her, to which she would scolded by him. Well, quite a lot actually…

"So Ryan, what's your research is about? Care to tell me?" asked Riley, breaking the silence as they continue ventured through the woods. He flipped through one of his papers before spoke back. "Well, according to this, today I have to search for a fire type Pokémon."

"Cool! So, where should we start?" asked Riley, eager to search this particular type Pokémon. He then look around scanned the area. The area around them was completely filled with trees and bushes. In front of them, there was a quite large clearing with a small stream with wild Jumpluffs and Poliwags playing near the stream bank.

"Hmm… Maybe we could start right over there." said Ryan, pointing to one of the bushes. Suddenly, as if on cue, the bushes starts to rustle slightly indicating that something was in there. Ryan just smirked, "Heh that was easy. Be careful Riley, there's might be a wild Pokémon from there." Then, a red fox like creature with six tails crawling out from the bushes.

It then stretches itself and yawn, probably having just awake from its sleep. "Pix~~…" the fox yawned again and sat with its hind legs.

"Aww…. A Vulpix! And it's cute too~~!" Riley exclaimed with her eyes sparkled as she observed the vulpix licked its paws and groomed itself. Ryan then took out his pokedex and scanned the creature while jotting down some notes on his research papers.

 _Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out and it is capable of manipulating fire to such precision to create floating wisps of flame. During daytime, when the surrounding temperature rises, it will releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from overheat. When using fire attacks, the fire temperature could reach up to 700_ _degrees Celsius._

"Ryan, can we catch it? Can we? Please?" Riley pleaded her big brother with shimmering eyes, hoping that Ryan would catch it for her.

"Alright alright, but first…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud blood curling roar filled the entire forest, making some wild Pokémon started to scramble for their dear lives, even the vulpix ran away as fast as its paws could carry them.

"Ryan, wh-what was that?" asked the frightened little girl, clutching her hands to her brother's arms.

"I don't know… Let's just hope we didn't encounter any awfully strong ones, I guess…" said Ryan, trying to calm his little sister. Then, he took out a poke ball from his belt and toss into the air. A Treecko materialised in front of them, looking at his trainer with a concerned expression carved on its face.

"Tim, I want you to protect us from any wild Pokémon in this forest. Don't launch any attack until I said so, okay?" the Treecko, now known as Tim gave him a determination look and nodded slowly.

The trio then continued trekked the forest with caution, searching for fire type Pokémon that they could find, but since the incident happened just now, it seems that most of the Pokémon had ran away, probably still frightened from the almighty roar. After several hours of walking, they arrived at a junction that splits the road into two.

"Ryan, where should we go?" Riley asked, with a hint of worried voice. "I think, we should follow the right path." said Ryan, pointing the right path. Although he is unsure where they should take either left or right, but he decided that he should follow his instincts… or guts…? Well, what else could go wrong?

Another few minutes of walking, they arrived at some point where there is no other road left to venture in… you guessed it, the dead end.

"Brother, this is the dead end. We probably should take the left path before…" said Riley, began to worry. "Well, is a good thing I bought ourselves a map…" said Ryan, searching the guide map in his bag. But, to his horror, the map was 'vanished'.

"No… its not here. The map… i-is gone!" This made Riley began to freak out. "WHAT?! B-but, how do we supposed to get out of here? We… we could get lost…" said the girl, started to cry.

Ryan tried his best to sooth his frightened sister by assured her that they could track down the path back to where they come from.

But after several minutes, they still didn't find the exit from the woods. The sun began setting down at the horizon, indicating the night is about to fall. "Ryan, I'm scared. We're officially lost now. How on earth can we get out from here?" said Riley, breaking his train of thoughts. His mind racing at full speed, thinking what is the best way to get out from there. Finally, he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that before. My Xtransceiver!"

He started rummaging his bag, searching the device. He then quickly press the green button to make a phone call to his mom to alert her. But for some odd reason, he couldn't turn on the device. Instead, the screen shows a red battery with a 0% icon flashing steadily.

"WHAT?! DEAD BATTERY?!"

This made Riley fumed in anger, "Not again! Why you always forget to charge it back? Then… then how can we get home?" "Well, duh… Who's the one snatched my device from my bag and play that stupid games in it like non-stop for hours back in the car huh?" Ryan retorted back in annoyance. "Hmph!" Riley just pouted, in defeat because her brother's words was spot on… literally.

"Okay… Just forget about it alright? We just need to think some other ways to get out from here. Like…" said Ryan, scratching his chin, wondering. "Like what?" Riley piped in. All of the sudden, the Treecko growls at something that the two siblings couldn't see in front of them. "Tim, is something the matter? Did you sense something?" Ryan asked his Pokémon.

Out of nowhere, three Mightyenas jumped from the bushes nearby and charged towards them like they had eaten steroids. In a flash, Tim activated Quick Attack and shoved the two siblings to the other side and take full force of the impact. "TIM!" Ryan shouted as his Pokémon which he collapsed, panting very heavily. Much to his relieve, Tim slowly stands back, a bit wobbly but his face shows no sign of give up. "Tim, I will battle with you!" said Ryan, rushed back towards the gecko. He then signaled his sister to find some cover. "Alright. Get ready 'cause this will be a long fight." Tim turned to his trainer and nodded slowly. The Pokémon get to his battle stance and the mightyenas growls at the latter, getting to battle stance as well. The scene grew intense like the time comes to a halt as no one dares make a move.

After it seems like forever, one of the Mightyenas roared and quickly charged toward Tim at full speed. "Tim, dodge it now!" shouted Ryan. At the last second, the gecko jumps upwards, effectively dodge the attack. "Use Razor Leaf!" Tim summoned loads of sharped edge leaves and launch towards the mightyena. The attack scores a hit and the poor canine got thrown back with such force that sends towards nearby tree and crashed. "Way to go Tim!" praised Ryan to his buddy. But their celebration doesn't last long, as the second mightyena launched orbs of Shadow Balls to the gecko, knock him over. "Use Bullet Seed to fight back!" ordered Ryan. Tim then shoot out a barrage of seed to counter the shadow balls. The two attacks then collide at midair and explodes upon contact. "Quick Attack, now!" Tim's body glow white and lunged itself at high speed and scores a direct hit at the mighteyena, slamming the canine to the ground. "Dig, Tim! Aim those two at the center!" Quickly, the gecko Pokémon dig the ground. The two Mightyenas were confused because its opponent 'vanished' into thin air. Not long after, the ground began to tremble like a massive earthquake and in a flash, he then unleashed the move by bursting from the ground and launch a surprise attack to the canines, making those two hurled towards a nearby tree, effectively knock them out… cold.

"Yeah! That's how you do it. Great work, Tim!" Ryan making a fist punch to the air and congratulate his Pokémon. "Treecko! Treecko!" The gecko Pokémon make a victory pose, with one of his hands at its chest pounding on it as if he wants to show who the boss is. Riley, which she's been hiding from behind the tree throughout the intense scene poked her head out and asked her brother, "Ryan, is it s-safe to c-come out?" "Yeah, come on out. We better get going." said Ryan, gesturing her to move towards him.

She began came out from her hiding spot, but little did she knew that one of the mightyena was creeping behind her and what happened next was too quickly to register within our own eyes. The mightyena bit one of her legs and starts dragging towards the bushes nearby. "AHH! RYAN, HELP!" Riley screamed at the top of its lungs. "Damn those wolves!" Ryan cursed as he pick up one of the thick branches that scattered around and rushes towards his sister. He then smack the canine's head over and over with the branch, hoping that the dark type would let her go. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" he shouted.

Turns out… it worked! The wolf let go of her leg that is already bleeding furiously and started to run away as fast as its paws could carry them. Ryan immediately pull out his large clean handkerchief from the bag and carefully wrapped the injured area to stop the nasty bleeding. He turned his head and called out to his Pokémon to help him carried his poor sister. "Tim! Help us ou…" before he could finish, he was hit by a large Shadow Ball by another mightyena and knock him directly at his body. Tim look around and he was shocked to see his trainer get hit. "Treecko!" Tim dashed towards Ryan to help but unfortunately, he was tackled by another Mightyena who happened regained consciousness after the ordeal before. Tim rushes to get up but to no avail. The Mightyena act faster by launching a barrage of Shadow Balls towards the poor Pokémon. The orbs made contact to the Treecko and explodes with a strong force, enough to make a medium sized crater at the forest floor.

"NO!"

Ryan dashed towards the newly formed crater, not before he gently leaned his sister at the tree, but his legs were giving out from the attack before and he yelped from the pain. He gathered his energy and literally dragged himself to the gecko Pokémon. He then tried shook his Pokémon in attempt to wake him up. "Tim… please wake up… please…" He made another attempt but the Treecko shows no signs of waking up. Ryan's eyes started to swell with tears as his mind flooded with horrible thoughts that his friend… could die. "Tim… I-I need you. I believe in you… you're… you're my best friend I've ever had in my life. Please Tim… wake up… wake up…"

"Tree…. Ko…"

This made Ryan gasped in surprise. Tim endured the devastating attack! He hugged his Pokémon tightly, glad that he survived. Then, all of the sudden, Tim's body began to glow in bright light and slowly, he changed form. "Tim… you're… You're evolving!" After the bright light fades away, in front of him was no longer a Treecko he know. Instead, a Pokémon with three blade like leaves on each claws, a long leaf at his head, twin leaf like tails and a bigger and more muscular body stands proud with its new form. "You're a Grovyle Tim! You finally evolve!" the wood gecko Pokémon stands proud in front of his trainer. Its wound all healed up in the process.

"Grovyle!"

But their celebration didn't last long because one of mightyenas began charge towards them at blinding speed. Fortunately, Ryan saw this coming and order the newly evolved Pokémon to fight back. "Tim! Quick Attack now!" Immediately, the grovyle dash forward as quickly as possible. Thanks to its evolution, Tim's Quick Attack is lot faster and more powerful. Both of the Pokémon collide with huge force of energy, enough to push Ryan backward.

"Ergh… Don't back up yet! Bullet Seed! As much as you can!"

Complying with his command, the Grovyle took a deep breath and unleashed its barrage of seeds towards the Mightyena that attack him before. The Mightyena unleash its Shadow Balls to retaliate back. The battle scene was filled with dust and debris, obscuring the vision both of the Pokémon. The Grovyle stop attacking and squinted through the 'sandstorm' they created. Ryan also look around searched the particular Mightyena. "Where it go? Tim, can you find it?" he asked his Pokémon. Tim shakes its head, unable to find the particular wolf. "All right. We need to get out from here now." said Ryan.

Tim stiffen up his body and cautiously move forward, hoping to avoid making contact with the mightyena. He doesn't want to go through all over again because he is extremely tired after fighting for long period of time. Ryan also followed his grovyle slowly but when he glanced backward to check the surroundings, he shocked to see a creature ran towards him and knocked him down hard. His head hit the nearby tree stump, his vision went dark and lying unconscious.

Tim looked back to say something but he surprised to see that Ryan lying unconscious near the stump and beside it was the mightyena before. Fueled by his anger, he lunged himself forward and tackled the wolf hard and harsh. Focusing his energy to its maximum point, his leaves on its hands began to glow in green color, elongated into a long blade. At lightning speed he slashed the poor canine using Leaf Blade and thrown towards a nearby tree. The tree actually falls down due to immense force locked inside its blade. The dust subdue after a while and revealed the severely injured mighteyena. Its stomach had a nasty wound as a result from its Leaf Blade attack.

The wood gecko Pokémon rushes back to Ryan who was still in unconscious state. He then tried to shake his trainer up this time, hoping to regain his bearings but to his avail, Ryan didn't move a muscle… not even a slight movement at all. He tried several times in attempt to 'wake' its trainer but the result was always the same... no response. Tim shuddered in fear as he began think of the worst case scenario… death.

"TIM! Are you there? Answer me!"

The grovyle's ears perked up when someone called his name. Then a blonde haired girl appears from the nearby bushes with another person in tow. Apparently while Tim was busied fought the wolves, a Pokémon Ranger found Riley while the ranger was doing its daily patrol at dawn. Don't want to lose this opportunity, the girl asked the ranger to help her and her brother to get out from the woods. When the girl saw her brother's Pokémon, she limped towards the said wood gecko, hugged as if they were separated for a long time. Her eyes then suddenly fixed towards to an unconscious figure lying beside the tree stump. She gasped when she recognize the figure.

"No… Ryan… RYAN!" Riley cried beside her brother.

The ranger carefully place her fingers on the boy's neck, trying to find his pulse. She breathed in sigh of relief after she detect a steady heartbeat and notices some chest movement. "Don't worry kid. Your brother just unconscious. We just need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." said the ranger, as she comforted the little girl who's still bawling out on his brother's body.

The Grovyle offered his help by carrying his trainer on its back while tread their way out from the forest after mimed to them that a stretcher wasn't necessary. Sometime later they finally tasted the freedom of getting out from the forest. According to the ranger, they were attacked by the pack of the mightyenas because they literally entered their territory by accident. The ranger also stated that the mightyenas were startled by the mighty roar that echoed throughout the forest before and that explains why the mightyenas became more hostile than ever because wild mightyenas usually avoid making contact with humans. When the group reached the nearest hospital, the doctors immediately took the poor boy for emergency treatment. After waiting for few minutes, the doctors revealed the results. They said that Ryan had a concussion on his head and might be hospitalized for a few days to monitor his condition. Luckily, two days later Ryan regain consciousness and were discharged later that day after deemed that he was okay.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

" _If only I wasn't clumsy that day, I could never felt guilty until now. It's just… maybe… I didn't think things through in the first place."_ Ryan kept blamed himself after her sister was injured back then. Because of that event, its left leg had a deep bite mark which made her fear for canine Pokemon ever since. The siblings had to bear their mother's extra-long 'lecturing' because of their carelessness for entering some Pokémon's domain by mistake but nonetheless, their mother was glad that they safely came back home safe and sound.

Ryan felt something fuzzy intertwining his right hand and locked tightly. He glanced to see and notices Sylvia was the one who wrapped one of her ribbon like feelers on his hand and rubbing her face at the same time. She wears a very worried expression on her face. Even the shinx which still in his arms were tapping one of his paws to his trainer's big hand. Every Pokemon could sense something wrong when their trainer was down in the dumps. Even pre-evolution Pokémon like Sparky could also sense the same thing if their bond between them is close. For Sylveon on the other hand, they use their 'ribbons' to sooth their trainer or any human that were feeling down by channeling soothing auras to calm its trainer or humans.

"Sylveon…"

"Shinx?"

"Don't worry guys. I'm okay…" said Ryan trying his best to smile. He then tossed the poke ball and shoots out a blue beam and a Grovyle materialized in front of them. Immediately, Tim realized that his trainer is somewhat feeling down by looking at his face. He tried to ask Ryan if he's okay or not.

"Gro? Vyle?"

"Tim, maybe I've said this before but… thanks for saving me back then. If it wasn't for you, I've could've died that day. Thank you for saving me, Tim…" he hugged his Pokémon with grateful feelings towards his friend. He is glad to have a Grovyle to depend on like Tim.

"Well… that's very heartwarming sight to see but, aren't you forgetting something?" ask his mom, breaking their 'wonderful moment'.

"Oh yeah! The grocery!" exclaimed Ryan, snapping back to reality. "All right, Tim could you help me with the shopping? I need you to carry some stuff we may buy later." he asked to the grass type Pokemon.

"Grovyle!" Tim nod in agreement, ready to help out.

"Okay then, let's go!"

Before his hand could reach the door knob, he felt something… or someone hinder his movement, preventing him from going out from the house.

"Sylveon!" the intertwining Pokémon immediately wraps its ribbons to Ryan's left hand.

"Eh? You want to tag along Sylvia?"

"Syl! Veon!" she nodded her head fast, eager to follow Ryan.

"Okay then. Mom is it okay if she would come with me?" asked Ryan. "Oh, no problem. Go ahead. The more the merrier I assume." said his mom with approval.

With that, Ryan and fellow Pokémon went out to do some shopping to prep for their dinner at Jubilife City, with the shinx follows closely the pink feline, the Sylveon walks beside Ryan, one of its ribbons wraps around his left arm as if it were holding 'hands' together and the Grovyle instinctively lead the group to the shopping mall. But little did they know that someone is observing the group from afar…

"Hmm… That's it… That's the human I'm looking for! Right then, time for phase two~~…" said the creature in silhouette with a sing-song voice before 'vanishing' into thin air…

* * *

 **Hello readers and thank you for reading my very first installment of my story! Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Any comments, ideas or review is always welcome in order for me to improve my story in the future. I will try upload new chapters in the future. So hope you guys have a good day and thank you again readers!**

 **(P/s: I don't own Pokemon at all. Only my characters are mine)**


End file.
